Immortal Rebirths:The Spirits of Shadows and Winter
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: What if Jack and Pitch were attacked by a Wizard? What if the spell they were hit with caused them to be reborn as Human Children? Would their Immortal powers change them from normal Wizarding Children to What they used to be? Pairing: FemJack Frost/Pitch Black. Evil Dumbledore and Ministry of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Hopefully you guys like this idea...Without further adieu, on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

Ch.1

North, Sandy, Toothina and Bunnymund watched in shock as they arrived too late to Save Jack and Pitch from being "Killed" by the strange wizard who had to be colorblind with the robes he was wearing...

Two hours later on July 29th...

Sirius held his Baby boy quietly as he watched numbly as his wife's body was covered and wheeled out of the room; He looked down at his son and said "It's just you and me now, Pitch..."

The baby sighed in his sleep and gently shifted, Sirius smiled and kissed his Son's forehead as James and a heavily pregnant Lily came in. James placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder as he said "I'm so sorry about Hikari..."

Sirius looked at him and said "She'll watch over us from above...that much I know..."

Lily smiled sadly and then asked "So you actually called your son Pitch Aries Black?"

Sirius nodded as he asked "So have you decided on a name finally for her?"

James smiled and nodded as he said "We went with Jackie Rose Potter..."

Six months later...

Jackie and Pitch had been bundled up in their snowsuits and Sirius took them out in the snow which had Jackie laughing as she played where she sat in the snow, she then caused a mini snowstorm around her to Sirius's amazement as he called for Lily and James. James and Lily soon arrived and stopped in amazement at the mini snowstorm as Lily then smiled and said "She has to be an Ice elemental...that's the only explanation!"

They then watched as Pitch made his way over to Jackie where she stopped the snowstorm at seeing him and cooed happily, Pitch then yawned at the same time Jackie did when they both curled up in a ball together. Sirius laughed and smiled as He picked up Pitch and Lily picked up Jackie, they carried them into the house where they were placed into the playpen after being undressed from their snowsuits. The adults then snuck out of the room as Pitch and Jackie snuggled with each other and went to sleep, Lily came in about ten minutes later to check on them and blinked in shocked amusement. She then snuck over to grab the camera quickly and then took a picture of Pitch and Jackie whose lips were touching do to the position they were in...

16 years later...

Pitch panted as he shot up from his slumber, he then looked out at the full moon that was shining through the window. Pitch stood and walked over to the window seat as he remembered what he had dreamed about or rather what he remembered about his "Past life". He then smiled softly as he heard his door open and his girlfriend's voice rang out in the room, "Pitch...Can I sleep in here with you?"

He turned to Jackie Potter or as she liked to be called, Jack slipped into the room and walked over to him. He then softly asked "Another Nightmare, Love?"

She nodded sadly and cuddled into his arms as he wrapped them around her, he then gently led her over to the bed and got her to lie down as he slipped in beside her. She promptly cuddled up to him and laid her head on his bare chest, Pitch smiled softly and kissed her as he said "Sleep tight, my Winter Princess..."

He waited until she fell asleep then quietly called out to the Nightmare that was about to attack Jackie, the Nightmare froze at the authority in his voice and realized her King had regained his memories finally. She trotted over and nuzzled him as he smiled and rubbed the Nightmare's ears, the Nightmare was then told to tell the others that Jackie was off Limits from now on. The Nightmare agreed and then was told that they could torment Ronald Weasely instead, the nightmare then trotted off to do as told and to torment Ronald. Pitch then sighed and gently tightened his grip on Jackie; he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. The next time he woke up was to Sirius's voice calling them for breakfast; he yawned and gently woke Jackie who tried to cuddle closer with a moan. Pitch laughed softly as he then said "Jack...It's breakfast time."

"Too Sleepy..."

Pitch then grinned and said "Are you SURE you won't get up?"

Jackie just flipped over and pulled the covers over her head when Pitch chuckled softly then began to tickle her sides through the blanket, she squeaked and tried to wiggle away from him but he would just move to intercept her until she yelped in laughter "Ok, Ok! I'm up!"

Jackie sat up with a small pout on her face as Pitch chuckled and kissed her, Jackie tried not to smile as Pitch sighed in amusement when they heard Sirius's voice again. Pitch then called back "We'll be right down, Dad!"

They both then headed for the door and downstairs as Breakfast was placed on the Table, Jackie and Pitch both thanked Sirius and began to eat when an Owl flew in at top speed. It landed in front of Jackie and held out its leg so she could see it was from the bank; Jackie looked worried as she was wondering why the bank was getting a hold of her but she took the letter. She opened it then started to read as her eyes got wider and wider, she then swore as she said "We got to leave NOW!"

Pitch could see the fear in her eyes as he asked what was going on, Jackie then handed him the letter as she pulled out the Galleon that the Marauder's court used to contact each other. Pitch's eyes went wide then he swore as Sirius looked worried, Pitch then told his father "Dumbledore's declared us and the others Dark to the Ministry! They'll be here within three hours!"

Sirius swore and quickly went to pack the clothes they would need and other belongings, Jackie then finished warning their closest friends when they heard pounding at the front door. Sirius ran into the room and gave them their bottomless backpacks filled with their clothes and that; he then made a portkey and told Jackie "Remember what I told you about your Mom's twin sister?"

Jackie remembered and nodded as Sirius then said "The Portkey will take you to her, I'll make sure to lead the others to you! NOW GO!"

Pitch then grabbed Jackie's hand and they touched the portkey, Jackie groaned softly as she landed on the ground with Pitch. She then sat up once she was sure that she wasn't going to hurl and found a group of 10 year olds looking at them in shock, the boy in the lead then took a closer look at Jackie as she tilted her head and asked "Is there something on my face?"

His eyes went wide and then tackled her as he yelled "Jack! You're ok!"

Jackie was shocked as she was hugged by the familiar boy; he then looked at her and said "Jack? Don't you remember me? It's me, Jamie!"

Just then Pitch sat up causing the Kids to yelp as they recognized him as the Nightmare king, Jamie looked at Pitch angrily and asked "What are you doing here Pitch?"

Pitch blinked then noticed a faraway look in his lover's eyes as she softly said "Who...was I?"

Jamie looked at her as he asked "What's wrong with Jack? It's like he doesn't remember me..."

Pitch sighed and softly explained to the children what happened to them as he kept an eye on his lover whose memories were returning, Jackie then blinked as she shook her head and said "Pitch, what happened? The last thing I remember is that kooky old wizard hitting us with that spell..."

Jamie grinned and tackled Jackie as he said "Jack! You remember!"

Jackie looked confused as she said "Jamie? But the last place I was..."

Jackie then remembered her new life and groaned good naturedly as she hugged Jamie, Jamie then realized that Jack was a girl which he didn't notice in his excitement. Jamie then noticed the way Pitch looked protective of Jackie then grinned as he started singing

"Jack and Pitch sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jackie went red as the other kids started laughing at the song and said "I am actually dating Pitch, Jamie..."

Jamie grinned at that and then asked "What are you doing here Jack?"

Jackie then told him about what happened and that they came to find her Aunt Leah Bennett causing Jamie's jaw to drop as he said "That's my Mom's Name!"

Jamie then realized at the same time Jackie did what that meant for them and Jamie cheered as he said "Sweet! You're my cousin now!"

The other kids then swarmed Jackie and Pitch to their pleasant surprise, Pitch laughed softly as Jackie's hand was grabbed by Jamie and dragged down the street towards his home. Pitch followed in amusement as they made it to the house and were led inside where Leah was waiting for them, Jackie shyly greeted her Aunt who smiled and said "No need to be shy, Jackie...you and your boyfriend are more than welcomed to live with us."

Two days later...

Jamie raced home from school and arrived just as Jackie and Pitch did from High School, he grinned and tackled Jackie who laughed and ruffled his hair. Jamie then said "Are you guys going to contact Sandy and the others?"

Jackie smiled as Pitch then said "We're going to contact Sandy tonight..."

Jackie then grinned in amusement as Jamie asked to come with them and the two teens looked at each other, Pitch then said "If you finish all your homework without complaining, we'll take you and Sophie with us..."

Jamie zoomed into the house with the biggest grin ever causing Jackie and Pitch to laugh and enter behind him, Sophie ran over to them once they were inside and said to Pitch "Up, Up!"

Pitch laughed as he scooped her up and gently tickled her causing Sophie to giggle helplessly, Jackie then kissed his cheek then sighed as she said "Let's get our own homework done..."

Pitch's eye twitched but he agreed as he carried Sophie into the kitchen to Leah, he then sat down at the table with his Girlfriend and her younger cousin to start his homework. They worked for two hours until supper was done and then worked a little more on it, they soon finished their homework as Sophie came over and said "Bunny, Hop, Hop, Hop?"

Jackie grinned as Jamie asked if he and Sophie could take a walk with Jackie and Pitch, Leah sighed in amusement and nodded as she said to Jackie and Pitch "Just have them in by 11 tonight since it's the start of summer holidays tomorrow."

The two 17 year olds nodded and then they left with Sophie and Jamie into the darkening outdoors, they then headed to the pond that was out of site from the house where Pitch grinned and then summoned a nightmare to lead Sandy to them. Jackie giggled as the nightmare understood its job and nuzzled Pitch before taking off at a run...

Sandy was doing his job when he heard the neigh of a nightmare behind him; he spun and took off after it as it started running towards Jamie's house. He then noticed the Nightmare dodge the house and head to the pond, He quickly followed where he found Jamie and Sophie playing near a Familiar looking girl and then noticed the Young man who hadn't really changed much in appearance. Sandy then realized who the girl must be despite her black hair and emerald eyes, he started laughing his butt off as Jamie and the other two noticed him. Jackie blushed as Sandy used his pictographs to tease her to Pitch's amusement, he then tapped Sandy's shoulder, who turned and shot him a questioning look.

Jackie smiled as Pitch explained what happened to them after the Wizard's spell hit them and Sandy then made a plane as he motioned for all of them to hop in, Jackie sighed and said "Couldn't we get the others to come here? We have to get Jamie and Sophie inside the house soon plus we have school in the morning..."

Sandy thought about that and realized she was right and grinned as he saw the joke they could play on the others, He quickly looked at Pitch and used his Pictographs to tell his idea causing Pitch to snicker in unholy amusement. Jackie then grinned and said "Why do I have a feeling you two are planning a Marauder worthy Prank?"

Pitch then told her the idea and Jackie and Jamie were all for it as Sandy noticed the time and told Pitch nodded and said to Jamie and Sophie "Time to head inside guys..."

Sandy watched them leave and grinned at the fact he knew something that the other three guardians didn't, he then left for the north pole to talk to the others and to trick them into coming with him tomorrow...

_**Ok, you guys get to decided if this story should be continued...This was based on a dream I had after seeing the Movie finally...**_

_**First one to 15 votes wins!**_

_**Yes:**_

_**No:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Hopefully you guys like this idea...Without further adieu, on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

_**Ok, you guys get to decided if this story should be continued...This was based on a dream I had after seeing the Movie finally...**_

_**First one to 15 votes wins!**_

_**Yes: 29**_

_**No:**_

_**...Holy Mother of the lord. You guys really like this idea...O.O! Well here's chapter two for you guys!**_

Ch.2

Jackie was pissed when she saw what Pitch wanted her to wear for the prank and he had to run for it after using a spell to force her into the brown skirt and her frost pattern covered blouse. Jamie was laughing with his Mom as Pitch was tackled to the floor by Jackie and then He was forced into the same outfit as her, Pitch grinned as he tried to turn his clothes back but found out Jackie had placed a sticking charm on them to keep them that way. Pitch looked at her in horror as she said "If I have to suffer a skirt, so do you!"

Jamie at this point was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard, Pitch tried to plead with Jackie but she refused to budge on the issue when Sophie came in and stopped short at seeing Pitch in his new outfit. She then asked "Dress up?"

The look of shock on Pitch's face was hilarious as Sophie ran and got her butterfly fairy wings then held them out to him, Jackie then grinned evilly as she said "Pitch don't make her sad...Put on your wings!"

Pitch vowed to make Jackie pay for this as Sophie helped with the wings and Jackie just grinned evilly as she said in his ear "_I love being the Guardian of Fun sometimes more than ever_..."

Pitch just glared playfully at her and said "I'll get you back for this, Jack..."

Jackie just laughed as she said "We have to meet the others with Jamie and Sophie in about ten minutes."

Pitch hung his head as Jamie was still snickering at Pitch but they were all soon ready to leave for the meeting spot, they then headed out the door with Pitch plotting how to get Jackie back for her little prank...

Meanwhile...

MiM was more than happy to help Sandy out with his prank on the others; Sandy nodded to MiM and then rushed into North's workshop in a fake panic with Pictographs going a mile a minute over top his head. North and the others looked shocked and confused as to what had him in a panic when MiM showed up and shone on the floor, North and the others watched as MiM managed to connive that Jack was back and needed "His" Staff as soon as possible do to some trouble in Jamie's town. North and Bunnymund looked at each other then at Sandy who made a little pictograph of Pitch over top his head causing them to blink in shock. Toothina then said "What are we waiting for? Let's help Jack!"

They all took the sled despite Bunnymund's protests and quickly made their way to the pond when they heard Jamie call for help; Bunnymund, North and Toothina charged in without looking while Sandy watched in unholy amusement as they were quickly tie-dyed in an assortment of Bright Neon colors. Bunnymund and North then found themselves in bright pink tutus which had Jamie laughing as he fell out of the bush he had been hiding in with Sophie, Jackie then started laughing as Bunnymund realized what happened and yelled "JACK FROST!"

North and Toothina quickly caught on as they all looked at Sandy who had the biggest grin ever on his face and they could see he was trying not to laugh, Toothina then realized the whole thing was a prank by Sandy and MiM as she asked "Sandy, is Jack and Pitch even here?"

Jackie knew that was her cue and flipped upside down on the branch as she scared Bunnymund pretty good, Bunnymund yelped like a little girl as he recognized the face despite the different eye and hair color then said "Dang it Frostbite! Don't do that!"

Toothina squealed happily as Jackie flipped to the ground then turned around to face the other Guardians; it was Toothina who noticed the other obvious change to Jack causing her and Baby Tooth to jaw drop then grin as North then hugged Jack who hugged him back. North the realized the change also and started to laugh in amusement as he asked "Sandy, you and Jack Plan this?"

Sandy shook his head then pointed into the shadows behind him before his eyes went wide and he started laughing his butt off, The other guardians turned and saw Pitch who they nearly attacked before seeing what he was wearing. This started a laughing fest as North and Bunnymund had to hold each other up from laughing so hard and Toothina was snickering as she said "Pitch...that Blouse really brings out the color of your eyes!"

Pitch growled and said "Blame Jack for my outfit choice..."

Jack then smirked and said "Hun, just because I'm a girl...It DOESN'T mean I like to be in a skirt!"

Bunnymund, North and Toothina's eyes went wide at what she called him while Sandy laughed and laughed, Jackie then waved her hand in front of their faces only to get no response and she said "I think we just broke them..."

Pitch just laughed as Sandy floated over and handed Jackie her Staff, Jackie sighed in relief as she grabbed it and felt her powers as an immortal wake up again. Bunnymund, North and Toothina then blinked finally as North asked "Jack...you and Pitch together? How that happen?"

Jackie blushed as Jamie looked at her and said "Yeah, how did you two get together?"

Pitch sighed and said "Perhaps it would be better for everyone to sit while we tell our story..."

North and the others sat in the sleigh as Sophie crawled into Bunnymund's lap to cuddle, Pitch and Jackie waited until they were settled and then began their story about how they meet again after her parents had died and his father had been imprisoned...

Flashback...

_6 years ago_...

_Pitch sighed as his cousin Draco twitched nervously at going to Hogwarts and quickly told Draco to calm down when they noticed a scared looking young girl looking for something. Pitch walked over and asked if she was ok when she turned like a scared animal and flinched away from him, Pitch then gently made her look up at him as he then somehow realized he knew her from somewhere. He smiled softly and asked if she was trying to find the platform to Hogwarts causing her to nod shyly, He then took her hand gently and led her over to his cousin as he explained to his Uncle and Aunt that she was looking for the platform. Draco gave the girl a shy smile as she returned it when Lucius asked her name in a short annoyed tone, the girl flinched violently at the tone and softly said "My name is Jackie Potter, sir..."_

_Lucius's eyes quickly went wide then went back to normal as he gave her a gentle smile, Lucius then turned and told the three kids to follow him quickly to the platform causing them to hurry after him..._

Pitch and Jackie then continued to tell them about all their years at Hogwarts and how they wound up as lovers; Needless to say, the others were in shock at Dumbledore's actions and then North asked "Is this Voldemort defeated yet?"

Jackie then sighed and said "I wish and according to the prophecy...I'm the only one who can defeat him."

Bunnymund then said "Prophecies are tricky things, Frostbite"

She nodded and said "I know but it did say "Power the Dark Lord does not know" in the prophecy...I'm just wondering if it's because of my past as an Immortal..."

Bunnymund shrugged and said "That could be it; Frostbite or you have another gift that you don't know about..."

Jackie groaned at that as she said "I really hope that isn't the case...Some days I just wish I could be a normal magic user..."

Pitch sighed as he gently pulled her into his arms; the other guardians watched as Jackie relaxed in his arms with a happy sigh and found themselves smiling at the couple. North then realized the time and said "We must get back to Workshop before elves destroy it..."

Jackie and Pitch nodded in amusement as Bunnymund hopped out of the sleigh and said while passing Sophie to Jackie "I also have to get back to the Warren...I'll see you around, Frostbite."

Jackie nodded and wished them a good night as the other three guardians disappeared and left Sandy with them; Sandy smiled at Jackie and Pitch as he motioned to the yawning children causing Jackie to laugh as she gently hand Pitch Sophie while she piggybacked Jamie back up to the House...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was furious that the marauder's court and the original marauders had escaped, he growled as he tried to think of a way to get the girl back under his control and influence when he felt Fawkes cut the bond and disappear. Dumbledore started cursing a blue streak as he realized the bird had tricked him by pretending to drink the loyalty potion that Dumbledore had been feeding him. Dumbledore then turned to his book case as an unholy gleam came into his eyes; he grabbed his ritual books and began to read some of the darker ones in an attempt to find one to summon the girl...

Meanwhile back with Pitch and Jackie...

Jackie and Pitch had just entered their shared room when a burst of flame alerted them to Fawkes's presence, both of them tensed when the Phoenix then landed on Pitch's shoulder then suddenly changed colors and element! The Fire Phoenix plumage turned deep ebony black with Icy blue tips and darker blue highlights while his eyes became a glowing amber color, the new Shadow phoenix chirped as he nuzzled his new master who was in shock at having a Phoenix bond with him. Pitch then smiled as he reached up and rubbed the gentle bird's feathers softly, Jackie then said "If Fawkes has left the headmaster...then the man has truly gone dark with no hope of turning back..."

"Yami..."

Jackie looked confused as she asked what he meant and Pitch said "Since Fawkes is my familiar now, I have the right to change his name. The name I choose is Yami..."

Jackie just giggled and said "You and your Yu-Gi-Oh obsession"

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

Jackie just laughed as she kissed his nose then tugged him towards their bed as she said "Let's get some sleep..."

Pitch chuckled and nodded as they slipped under the covers together and laid down, Jackie then cuddled up to him with a kiss on the cheek and laid her head down his chest as Pitch wrapped an arm around her middle. He kissed her forehead then they drifted to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Hopefully you guys like this idea...Without further adieu, on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

A/N: Just so you guys know years 1-5 of the harry potter series stay the same but there is no Soul pieces in the story so year six was AU and they were about to go into 7th year when Dumbledore betrayed them.

_**...Holy Mother of the lord. You guys really like this idea...O.O! Well here's ch.3 for you guys!**_

_To the reviewer/Reviewers known to me as "Guest", thank you for the reviews! I highly enjoy them!_

Ch.3

Jamie and Sophie grinned as they snuck into the room where Jackie and Pitch were sleeping, Jamie then looked at Sophie who was giggling softly and nodded as they raced toward the bed and jumped! Jackie and Pitch sat up in shock as they heard a loud "GOOD MORNING!"

Jackie then looked at the laughing kids in amusement and hugged them as Pitch then began to tickle them causing shrieks of laughter, Leah poked her head in and smiled at the happy scene before saying "Breakfast is ready, you guys!"

Jamie and Sophie cheered as they wiggled free and rushed out the door, Jackie laughed as Pitch grinned and stood up to grab clothes so that he could change in the washroom. Jackie gave him a good morning kiss then wrinkled her nose as Pitch laughed and said "My breath can't be that bad...Is it?"

Jackie just said "By the moon it is..."

Pitch just laughed and kissed her again before heading into the washroom; Jackie chuckled and then got dress in a pair of cut off Jean shorts and an ice blue tank top the she hit with a high powered Cooling charm. She then heard knocks on the door downstairs when Jamie and Sophie ran into the room look scared, Jackie asked what was wrong and Jamie said softly "Mom say they're looking for you and Pitch..."

Jackie's eyes went wide as she told the two children to shut the door quickly just they heard the killing spell being said and people heading up the stairs, Jamie had tears in his eyes as he knew what had just happened once the door was closed. Jackie then encased the door in a thick sheet of ice as Pitch walked out in his jeans and black shirt, he took one look and said in a worried tone "Where's Leah?!"

Jackie quickly explained causing a soft curse from Pitch as he then told them to get under the bed, Jamie and Jackie understood as Jackie grabbed Sophie and wiggled under the bed with Jamie and Pitch. They then found themselves sliding down a hole just as the ice was broken through, Pitch landed first and caught Jamie, Jackie and Sophie as the portal closed behind them. Jamie then looked around and said to lighten the mood "Pitch...you really need to redecorate down here..."

Jackie snickered at the pole-axed face that Pitch had then said "Told you it was too dark and depressing down here..."

"Bite me..."

"I can do more than that and you know it!"

Pitch blushed as he said "Not in front of Sophie and Jamie!"

Jamie grinned and said "Does this have anything to do with those moans coming from your Guys' room the last few nights?"

Even Jackie went red at that as she looked at Pitch and said "I thought you put up the wards!"

Pitch blushed and said "I thought you did!"

Jamie just laughed and then Sophie asked "Mommy?"

Jamie quickly sobered up as Jackie looked at Sophie who was still in her arms; Jackie sighed and sat down as she softly explained that Sophie's Mom had gone to heaven while protecting them. Sophie then began to cry as Jackie held her with her own tears in her eyes and just comforted her and Jamie who had sat beside her. Pitch sighed as he sat next to them and pulled all three into a hug, He held them until they fell asleep from shedding their tears. He gently carried his lover and if he knew her well enough...their adopted children to his once lonely bed from back before he was reborn. He cuddled Jackie close, who had Jamie and Sophie in her arms then drifted to sleep as his Nightmares kept a close guard on the small "Family".

Meanwhile...

Voldemort cursed as he wondered how the Potter Brat escaped from the room, he had his followers search the room when they found the trace of unusual magic under the bed. Voldemort growled angrily as he tried to use the magic to his advantage but it refused to bend to his will, He then stormed out of the room and disappeared back to England to research how to use the strange magic...

Two hours later...

Pitch opened his eyes and yawned softly as he noticed Sophie was wide awake and trying to wiggle free of his lover's arms, He smiled and gently freed the tiny girl as he held a finger to his lips causing her to giggle softly. She made the motion for up as he softly chuckled and carried her to where the "kitchen" was, he gently set her down as a Nightmare stuck it's head into the door way and neighed. Pitch laughed softly and grabbed an Apple out of the old fashioned Ice Box, he tossed it to the nightmare that caught it and then took off. Sophie giggled and said "Silly Horsie!"

Pitch gave a laugh at that as he quickly made a quick meal for everyone, Jackie and Jamie soon came in as Jamie sat at the six person table and Jackie kissed her lover's cheek as she helped serve the kids then sat down herself to eat. Pitch smiled as he sat beside her and leaned over to kiss her cheek, she smiled at him when Jackie suddenly felt sick and quickly hurried from the room. Pitch stood in worry as Jackie was rarely sick to the point of throwing up and hurried after her. Jackie whimpered as she continued to throw up when Pitch knelt beside her in worry, He softly asked when the throwing up had started and Jackie said "Since yesterday...and I think...I think I missed my Period..."

Pitch went pale as he gently hugged her and said "Are you sure, my frost angel?"

Jackie nodded and "But It could be the stress of everything getting to me...I know it has happened before at Hogwarts..."

Pitch kissed her forehead and told her to go lie down for a bit and he would look after Jamie and Sophie; Jackie smiled up at him and then gave him a gentle kiss as she went back into the bed room to rest...

They spent the next two days in Pitch's old lair and then Pitch sighed as Jackie convinced him that they should head to North's and just tell them what happened, He looked as his lover who had been barely able to keep anything down the last few days and nodded. They quickly gathered Sophie and Jamie as they headed up through the shadows with Pitch guiding them into North's workshop...

North blinked along with the other Guardians as the shadows suddenly gathered in one corner and Pitch stepped out leading a tired Jackie who was holding Sophie in one arm and had Jamie's hand in the other. Bunnymund looked relived to see them as Tooth hurried over and gently took Sophie who was asleep from Jackie, North noticed Jackie didn't look so good and that Pitch seemed worried causing him to take Pitch aside and ask "Is everything ok with Jack?"

Pitch sighed and just said "She just needs to see a healer about something...She hasn't been feeling well the last four days..."

"It's nothing too serious?"

Pitch shook his head and told him they didn't know yet until she saw a healer, North looked at him with a thoughtful gaze and said "Well hopefully Jack is fine."

Half an Hour later...

Jackie was sitting on the couch when Maria, North's wife, asked to talk to her alone causing Jackie to nod and follow her. Pitch was nervous as North's wife examined his lover in the infirmary; Maria then came out with a scared yet happy looking Jackie who gave him a tiny nod. Pitch realized that Jackie's worries had been confirmed and he fainted as the Guardians Scrambled to catch him. He soon came around to Jackie's voice as he then said "Just had the weirdest dream...that you really were..."

"I am, Pitch..."

Bunnymund looked confused as he then asked "Shelia, what's going on? What are you two talking about?"

Jackie froze then said "Pitch you better be ready to run..."

Pitch nodded and stood as he started edging for the door, the next thing he heard as he took off running was "YOU"RE WHAT!"

Jackie looked so scared as North went off like a bomb with Bunnymund and they took off after Pitch with drawn weapons, Tooth eased her fears as she flew over and gave her a hug as she said "You two must really love each other...so congratulations..."

Jackie then looked over at Sandy and had to smile as he was going a mile a minute with his Sand Pictures with an excited look on his face, just then the shadow portal opened and Pitch dove behind the couch as Bunnymund and North appeared in the doorway. Jackie quickly calmed them down as she gave the biggest pair of puppy eyes that the two guardians had ever seen and asked them to stop. Needless to say, North and the other Immortals were going to be in for a rough first three months as Jackie would experience EXTREME mood swings and morning Sickness...

_**POll Time:**_

_**Should Jackie have  
**_

_**Single baby:  
**_

_**Twins:  
**_

_**Triplets:  
**_

_**And what Gender/Genders should they be?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Hopefully you guys like this idea...Without further adieu, on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

A/N: Just so you guys know years 1-5 of the harry potter series stay the same but there is no Soul pieces in the story so year six was AU and they were about to go into 7th year when Dumbledore betrayed them.

_**...Holy Mother of the lord. You guys really like this idea...O.O! Well here's a new chapter for you guys!**_

_**POLL Time:**_

_**Should Jackie have?**_

_**Single baby: 2**_

_**Twins: 18**_

_**Triplets: 10**_

_**Twins it is! Thank you to everyone who voted!**_

Ch.4

One month later...

Jackie sighed in relief as Pitch gently massaged her sore shoulders; Pitch had to smile as he felt the tension leave his lover's body and gently pulled her back so she was leaning against him. Jackie looked up at him with a tired smile as his hand was placed on her slightly swollen belly; she cuddled up to him with a yawn when they heard North calling for them. Jackie sighed in amusement as Pitch helped her up and they hurried over to the Guardian of Wonder, he was looking at the globe in worry as he said "The Lights are going out in England..."

Even Pitch looked worried at that as Jackie had a pretty good idea why that was, she then said "It has to be either Dumbledore or Voldemort...somehow they're making it so the Guardians will have no foothold there to help the children..."

Pitch then thought of something and paled as he said "The Dementors...that has to be how they're doing it!"

Jackie swore softly and said "This isn't good...Dementors Feed on Negative emotions...and souls..."

North looked worried along with the others as he asked "What do you mean they feed on Souls?"

Jackie shivered and then told them about the Dementors and her personal experiences with them from her Third year at Hogwarts, North and others listened in horror and worry when they suddenly heard banging at the front door. Jackie froze as Pitch quickly asked where the Kids were; Jamie and Sophie then came running in looking scared as Jamie said "It's the same people who Killed mom!"

Jackie swore as she made to summon her staff when Pitch quickly told her to take the Children and go while they held them off, She looked at him in shock but quickly understood as she gently grabbed Sophie and picked her up. Suddenly the sounds of the door being broken in were heard and Bunny quickly stood beside Jackie as he told her to hang on tight to the kids. Jack yelped as the ground opened up under them and they began the crazy slide to the warren, Bunnymund caught her and the kids as they slid out of the tunnel and led them to a beautiful clearing where Jack stopped and sat down with Sophie.

Three hours later...

Jackie had fallen asleep with Sophie and Jamie cuddled up to her on the soft grass when Bunnymund heard something from the tunnels, He quickly had the giant egg Guardians protect the three sleeping "Humans" while he went to check it out. He hopped up the tunnel where he found adults trying to harm a bunch of teens and two other adults who looked exhausted. He quickly knocked out the Adults that were trying to harm the group and told the Teens and two Adults to follow him. They looked at him in relief and thanked him as they quickly followed the large rabbit, they blinked at the beautiful warren when the Black haired adult who reminded Bunnymund of Pitch, noticed Jackie. Bunnymund saw the look of relief on his face before he took off running towards her, Bunnymund made to stop him when Tooth appeared in a panic and said "Where's Jackie? We need her back at the Workshop Pronto!"

Meanwhile...

Sandy and North were trying to calm down a panicking Black leopard as it avoided them at every turn until it jumped up into the rafters and stayed there with panicked eyes, North turned and blinked as Jackie rushed past him and called out "Aries, I'm here...Please come down?"

The black leopard looked at her as she coaxed the large cat down until he was standing in front of her, trembling. She knelt as the large cat stepped forward and placed his head in to her hands; Pitch looked at his Lover and mewled helplessly as he tried AGAIN to shift back to human form. He then noticed his dad standing there in shock and then Sirius was in dog form whining and softly barking at his son, Sirius quickly got the story and growled low in the back of his throat as he changed back into a human. Sirius told them that Voldemort had used a spell to disable Pitch by trapping him in animal form for the next two days, Jackie cursed softly as she hugged her Lover's neck gently. Pitch sighed and sat down as his tail lashed to show his anger at his situation, Jackie then smiled as she began scratching behind his ears to the other guardians' amusement. Pitch quickly relaxed as he lay down in Jackie's lap with a pleased noise coming from his throat, he nuzzled her stomach happily as he thought "_Ok...Maybe this won't be too bad_..."

Sophie was wide-eyed then happily said "KITTY!"

Jamie and Jackie laughed as Sophie tackled Pitch and started petting his ears, the overgrown cat quickly relaxed and laid back down for Sophie who climbed onto his back to scratch his ears better. Sirius was amused then asked to talk to Jackie alone for a second, she led him to the room her and Pitch had been sharing where he then asked once the door was closed "Did my son knock you up?"

Jackie went red as she nodded and then asked "How did you know?"

Sirius grinned and then told her "Your scent has changed to one with new life in it...that usually means that a woman is pregnant."

Jackie then softly asked "You're not mad?"

Sirius just smiled and said "No, I knew it was just a matter of time before it happened...me and Remus had a bet though on when it would be. He now owes me twenty bucks."

Jackie just chuckled and shook her head as she asked "How much you want to bet that Draco, Fred, George and Neville are going to try and kill Pitch when I tell them?"

Sirius laughed and laughed because she was probably right, they walked out and Draco asked "So what did you have to talk about?"

Jackie told him to give her a second and gently lifted Sophie off of Pitch as she said "Pitch, you might want to get a head start..."

Realizing what his lover was about to do, he quickly stood and hurried away to a lower area to hide. Draco and the other males of the Marauders' court looked confused as they watched him go then turned and looked at Jackie who then said "Don't hurt Pitch too bad ok? We found out I'm pregnant..."

Needless to say, all the males of the Marauders' court growled and took off to find Pitch as Luna and Hermione squealed happily. Jackie started laughing as the heard "There he is! Get HIM"

The other guardians were laughing as they watched Pitch came Barreling around the corner and leap into the rafters with Draco and the others right behind him. Pitch shivered at the looks he was getting from his friends and thought "_I'm so screwed_..."

Jackie then interfered and laughed as she convinced them to leave Pitch alone; Draco then looked up at the Leopard and said "You got lucky..."

Jackie laughed as Draco then turned to her and said "Ok now that the chase is out of the way..."

Draco then hugged her and said "Congratulations, you two deserve some happiness after the crap you have been through."

Jackie just chuckled and said "Thanks Draco...That means a lot..."

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore was cursing as he was having no luck finding the ritual he needed to summon the girl, he slammed the book he was looking in closed and growled as he tried to figure out a way to get his main Pawn back. He stood and paced back and forth as he tried to recall where he had placed the book with the ritual in it...


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Hopefully you guys like this idea...Without further adieu, on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own ROTG, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of this crossover, the pairing and her backpack filled with drawing stuff! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories!

A/N: Just so you guys know years 1-5 of the harry potter series stay the same but there is no Soul pieces in the story so year six was AU and they were about to go into 7th year when Dumbledore betrayed them.

_...Holy Mother of the lord. You guys really like this idea...O.O! Well here's a new chapter for you guys!_

_Twins it is! Thank you to everyone who voted!_

_I have never been to an Anime Con before but I do want to go someday, so if I say anything wrong about how an Anime con is done...Please forgive my ignorance! (The artist I mentioned in this Chapter is a REAL and awesome friend of mine on Deviantart and Furaffinity. I highly recommend Checking out her galleries! Her art is absolutely amazing!)_

_Sorry for taking so long on this chapter!_

Ch.5

Two days later...

Pitch sighed as he woke up in Jackie's embrace in Panther form and nuzzled his lover happily; he then noticed her hair had lightened during the night to almost a dark silver color. Jackie then stirred as she yawned and sat up, Pitch nuzzled her face lovingly as she gave him a sleepy smile and scratched behind his ears. Just then Sophie stuck her head into the room with a big smile on her face then she raced over to the bed; Pitch was then the unfortunate victim of being tackled by the three year old. Jackie giggled as Pitch made a low wheezing sound of amusement; Sophie just cuddled with the large Panther as Pitch nuzzled her happily.

Jamie then came in to the room and said "Maria told me to tell you guys that Breakfast is ready."

Jackie smiled and thanked Jamie as Pitch then stood and stretched his front legs then his back legs, he then jumped to the floor as Sophie giggled and got off the bed and she said "Kitty-back Ride!"

Pitch just looked back at her as Sophie gave the pair of biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen, he sighed as he caved and laid down for her to crawl onto his back. Sophie cheered and quickly climbed on as Jackie got out of bed. They then headed for the door as Jamie grinned and led them into the Kitchen, the Marauders and Marauder's court were already in there talking to North and his wife. Jackie wished everyone a good morning as Pitch then let Sophie down and headed towards his breakfast beside Jackie's chair, Jackie smiled and rubbed his ears gently as she sat down and was served a breakfast that would be easy for her to keep down at the moment. Jackie then thanked Maria who smiled and told her she was welcomed, Maria then served everyone else and herself as North chuckled at something that Bunnymund said.

Two hours later...

Pitch was relieved as the spell keeping him in Animagus form had finally wore off and he was able to shift back to being human, Jackie was sitting on the couch with a book that he had gotten her into called IT by Stephen King when he snuck up behind her in human form and hugged her from behind. Jackie jumped and looked up at him as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips; Jackie beamed up at him as he pulled away and then walked around the couch to sit next to her. He chuckled as she cuddled up to him and sighed happily, Pitch then kissed her forehead and said "We need to figure out with the others how to help the children in England soon..."

Jackie sighed and nodded sadly as she said "I'm worried...If Dumbledore or Voldemort are using Dementors to keep them from believing in us Guardians, Can they harm us when we face them as Immortals?"

Pitch blinked and said "I'm actually not sure love, all I do know is we have to protect the children the best we can but until we can find out for sure what's going on..."

The lovers sighed as one while Jackie laid her head on Pitch's shoulder and they listened to the sounds of Jamie and Sophie laughing and playing with Bunnymund and North. Pitch smiled as he wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist to bring her closer, Jackie smiled and sighed happily when Toothina came in with a serious look and said "North is calling a meeting about more lights going out in England...He looked pretty worried."

Jackie and Pitch looked at each other with worried eyes and then they both stood and followed Toothina to the lower deck where the globe was, North was standing there with a worried look at the globe as Bunnymund paced back and forth and Sandy watched. Jackie then asked in a worried tone, "How bad is it?"

North looked at her and said "Nearly half of the lights in England have gone out and all are either in the general area of Scotland or London..."

Jackie swore softly as Pitch looked to be a mix of worried and angry while he looked at the globe, North then asked "Jack, Pitch...you know Scotland, England and the Wizarding world the best. What should we do?"

Pitch sighed as Jackie looked worried and said "I honestly have no idea at this point...If the ministry at Dumbledore's prompting hadn't declared us "Dark" wizards; we would be able to go back and get to the bottom of this easily."

Bunnymund then spoke up "But if they declared you dark, how are you supposed to save them from Voldemort supposedly?"

Pitch snorted and said "Who said that 99% of the English Wizarding world has common sense?"

That got a laugh from everyone in the room as North said "That's very true..."

Just then Yami appeared and gave a warning cry as Pitch's eyes went wide and gently pulled Jackie out of the way a sudden magical lightning bolt that appeared on the spot she had been seconds before. Jackie trembled as she said softly "That had Dumbledore's magic signature on it..."

Pitch growled as Yami landed on his shoulder and said "One of these days I'm going to punch that old man in the face..."

Jackie smiled at her lover as she leaned against him gently; she was beginning to feel tired which the others noticed, Jackie stayed for the meeting despite the others telling her to go rest. Pitch then picked her up after the meeting and took her to their room where he laid her down in the bed; Jackie gave him a sleepy smile as he brought the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. Jackie was out like a light within seconds as Pitch left quietly, he asked Yami to watch over her and the Phoenix settled on a Perch near the bed with a soft chirp. Pitch paused in the door way and smiled as he looked back at Jackie while whispering "Love you, my Winter Princess..."

He then stepped out and closed the door so his lover could sleep peacefully...

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore cursed as the ritual failed and proceeded to throw a paperweight at the wall, He then calmed himself down and began to think of a way to grab the girl before she was out of his grasp forever. His life had been made miserable since Voldemort came out of hiding again causing the Ministry to take back the Decree that Potter and her companions were Dark wizards, he had to find the brat fast before someone figured out he was behind the decree and found out the other stuff he had hidden in the past...

One month later...

Jackie smiled in amusement as Jamie put on his Eevee costume along with Sophie; she then got dressed as a Glaceon while Pitch came out in an Umbreon costume. Jamie was excited as they were going to Sakuracon as an "Eevee" Family, Jackie watched as Jamie and Sophie raced into the Living room to show North their costumes and sighed happily. Pitch came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen abdomen then kissed her neck; he smiled and said "You make an adorable Glaceon, Love..."

Jackie smiled and turned as she kissed him, just then North came in dressed as a Hiker type trainer which had them laughing at how well he pulled off the look. Pitch looked at his lover happily as her snow white hair with fading black tips slipped free of its restraints causing a sigh from her, he chuckled and stopped her from pinning it back up as he looked into her now icy greenish-blue eyes while saying "It looks better down anyways, my Winter Princess."

Jackie blushed but she smiled as Jamie asked "Are we ready to go yet? I really want to get there!"

Jackie smiled and said "Alright let's go and have some fun."

The small group quickly left for the Con and got in line with their passes that Pitch had bought as they were ushered in, North looked around as a special necklace that Jackie and Pitch had created with MIM's help, allowed him to be seen by the Adults and teenagers that didn't believe in the guardians. North chuckled as people came up and complimented their group's costumes and even asked if they could take pictures. Jackie and Pitch bore it with good humor as one lady said "Never imagine I'd see a grandfather, his daughter and her family doing an Anime con as a group. You all make an adorable picture!"

North just blinked in amusement for being mistaken for Jackie's father while Pitch hide a smile at the amused but slightly embarrassed look on Jackie's face, Jackie and Pitch walked with Sophie and Jamie around the different tables and stalls. Jackie then noticed an artist who was drawing Con goers in their costumes for only $15; she pointed it out to Pitch and North as she said "why don't we get one of us and the Kids? This way we can have something to remind us of this Anime Con?"

Pitch grinned and said "Why not? You are in for it, North?"

North grinned and said "Bah, why not? It Sounds fun!"

Jackie smiled then called Jamie and Sophie over who were watching another artist, they came over and Jackie explained the plan causing Jamie to smile happily and Sophie to squeal happily. They then approached the artist who smiled and introduced herself by her online name of Mookyvet, Jackie grinned as the artist cooed at the kids' costumes and then they asked her if she would draw them as a group so they could have a memory of the anime con. Mookyvet nodded and had them stand all together as Sophie said to Pitch, "Up, Up!"

Pitch laughed softly and gently picked Sophie up as he stood next to Jackie with his arm around her waist, Jackie then placed her hands on Jamie's shoulders while he and North did peace signs with their one of their hands. Sophie then got comfy by laying her head on Pitch's shoulder and Mookyvet smiled at the cute scene, she then began to quickly sketch them so she could get the poses down. Jackie was glad for the baggy hoodie hiding her tummy but had to admit that posing for the picture was certainly a lot of fun, Mookyvet then told them that she had gotten the poses done and that they could watch her refine and color the sketch.

Jamie watched in interest as Mookyvet quickly cleaned the drawing up then began to line and color the sketch with practiced ease, she then finished the drawing and slipped it into a plastic covering so it would be protected. Jamie was handed the drawing and he smiled and gave Mookyvet a hug in thanks for doing the drawing before handing the drawing to Jackie who placed into her Pokeball bag that she had made. Their group gladly thanked Mookyvet and wished her a good day then left to explore the Anime con some more and watch some of the Skits...

Later that night...

Pitch and Jackie carried two sleeping children into their rooms at North's workshop and tucked them into bed, Pitch and Jackie then kissed their foreheads and wished them a good night quietly before sneaking out and heading into the living room where Bunnymund, Toothina, Sandy, Sirius, Remus, The Marauder's Court and North were waiting. Jackie sat down with a sigh as she gently rubbed her pregnant tummy and cuddled up to Pitch who smiled and gave her a soft sweet kiss, Sirius smiled and then said "Ok you two lovebirds...break it up. We need to figure what to do about Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Pitch and Jackie just sighed at the reminder and parted as Jackie laid her head on Pitch's shoulder, they then began to think of ideas or ways they could help the children of England and Scotland before they had no foothold to help them...


End file.
